


Um é pouco, dois é bom, mas três? Três é demais!!

by takkano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, Lemon, M/M, Multi, trio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: – Viu só o que acontece quando você é mau? - Victor removeu algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. – Mas eu não sou tão cruel assim, e você sabe o quanto eu te amo, então… - Victor deu outro beijo ali. – Agora sim, eu vou te dar o que você tanto queria.





	

A porta foi aberta com urgência, para logo após, ser fechada com um baque seco. O espaço ali dentro já era pequeno para acomodar o jovem japonês, quem diria mais dois russos, cheios de energia.

O garoto foi jogado com violência em cima da cama. Seus longos e sedosos fios dourados se espalharam pelo lençol branco.

Muito irritado pela atitude rude do outro homem, Yuri-o levantou um pouco o corpo, se apoiando nos cotovelos, antes de começar a xingá-lo.

— S… seu leitão estúpido! Se fizer isso de novo eu vo…

O jovem nem pode continuar a deferir sua habitual enxorada de ofensas, pois teve a perna puxada com a mesma força de antes, fazendo-o voltar a se deitar por completo. Assim que abriu a boca novamente na intenção de continuar a briga, o homem mais velho debruçou-se sob seu corpo o calando com um beijo quente e molhado. O loiro totalmente excitado, agarrou-se aos fios platinados para aprofundar ainda mais o contato.

O moreno aproveitou a distração para despir o loiro, da cintura para baixo.

Lentamente, Yuri passou a masturbar o loiro, que ainda beijava Victor. Ele havia acabado de aprender a fazer aquilo, então se limitava em apenas lambê-lo suavemente e sugar a glande.

Agora Yuri-o já não parecia mais interessado em continuar a beijar Victor. A todo momento ele se desviava dos lábios do russo para poder apreciar o trabalho do japonês .

Victor saiu de perto do loiro se postando ao lado do moreno.

— Yuri, olhe para ele enquanto você faz isso. - Victor segurou um punhado de cabelos da nuca do moreno forçando-o a encarar o loiro.

Yuri-o ficou vermelho feito um pimentão e desviou os olhos do moreno. Estava queimando de vergonha, embora jamais fosse admitir isso.

Victor aproveitou que segurava os cabelos de Yuri e empurrou a cabeça do moreno, fazendo o membro do loiro ir até sua garganta.

— Você pode tentar engolir um pouco mais, essa é a graça da coisa, Yuri. Ele nem é tão grande como eu, não é mesmo. - Victor deu uma piscadinha a Yuri-o, que pareceu não gostar da comparação.

Sem aviso, Victor puxou Yuri, para um beijo lascivo, fazendo o moreno soltar o membro do loiro.

— OE, VICTOR! Seu maldito solta ele, você está atrapalhando! - Yuri-o ficou revoltado por ser interrompido, justamente quando estava começando a amar aquilo.

— Shiiii! - Victor deixou os lábios do moreno e colocou um dedo sob seus próprios lábios, pedindo para que o loiro se calasse. – Quietinho ai, seu guloso! Quem disse que a boca do Yuri é só sua, ah?

Victor voltou a beijar Yuri ainda com mais desejo.

Yuri aproveitou a mão livre e voltou a acariciar o membro do loiro, que continuava muito duro. Yuri-o ficou rebolando em sincronia com os movimentos hábeis de Yuri, até não suportar mais e sujar a sua mão, derramando tudo ali.

Yuri ficou rubro, olhando para sua mão coberta com o sêmen do garoto.

— Delicioso! - Victor lambeu um de seus dedos de uma forma muita sedutora.

Yuri-o que ainda os observava se deixou cair com tudo na cama, exausto. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor.

Mas quem consegue relaxar com aquelas duas bombas de hormônios ali, bem ao lado? Era exatamente assim que Yuri-o se sentia.

Yuri-o se sentou para observar Victor retirar toda a roupa de Yuri.

O moreno permanecia ajoelhado na beirada da cama, enquanto o treinador já sem camisa, ficava bem atrás dele. Victor ainda o beijava ao mesmo tempo em que desafivelava o cinto da sua calça.

O loiro engatinhou até onde o moreno estava e beijou sua barriga de uma forma muito tímida. Subiu distribuindo beijos até chegar em seu pescoço, onde continuou com os carinhos.

A verdade é que Victor insistia tanto em beijar Yuri, que o loiro já estava morrendo de vontade de provar dos lábios do moreno também. Mas até parece que ele iria pedir algo assim; “seria humilhante, certo?” pelo menos era isso que o loiro pensava, enquanto torcia para que Yuri percebesse que ele estava próximo o suficiente para ser beijado também.

Assim que Victor soltou Yuri para poder retirar o resto da sua roupa, Yuri-o aproveitou a deixa para morder e beijar o queixo do moreno.

— Ahhh… Yuri… - o moreno delirava ao ser mordido pelo outro.

Yuri-o tremeu mais ao ser chamado de Yuri pelo moreno, do que quando recebia aquele delicioso oral dele.

Yuri-o estava ajoelhado, bem em frente Yuri, que agora tocava sua bochecha carinhosamente. Engoliu um pouco de saliva e fechou os olhos, sentindo o momento. Era agora! Yuri finalmente daria a atenção que ele queria; não, que ele precisava.

Quando sentiu o moreno tocar os lábios dele nos seus, Victor o puxou com força, e foi ele quem o beijou. Em um primeiro momento apenas gemeu satisfeito. Não podia reclamar, afinal Victor tinha beijos de tirar o fôlego, mesmo assim, não era isso que ele queria agora.

Ficou tão furioso por Victor o impedir de beijar Yuri que, meio inconsciente, mordeu com força os lábios do treinador, fazendo-o se afastar com um grito de dor.

Victor tocou os próprios lábios vendo o sangue escorrer ali. Yuri-o se encolheu, arrependido pelo que fez. Ele sabia que agora, Victor iria querer se vingar.

— Cuidado Yuri, ele morde! - Victor lançou um olhar ferino ao loiro que se encolheu ainda mais.

— Victor! Ele não fez por mal, né Yuri??? - Yuri abraçou o loiro de uma forma tão carinhosa, que ele acabou se esquecendo que Victor ainda o olhava irritado.

— Oh, verdade! Acontece, né… Yuri-o! - Victor voltou a puxá-lo para outro beijo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas Yuri-o podia jurar que o aperto em sua nuca, desta vez, estava muito mais forte que o necessário.

— Yuri, aqui, vem! - Victor abriu as pernas do loiro, expondo-o, enquanto o moreno se aproximava com aquela coisa enorme apontada para sua entrada.

Yuri-o travou. Não, Victor só podia estar brincando, certo?

Errado! Foi a conclusão que chegou quando viu Yuri cuspir no próprio dedo e logo em seguida, forçar a invasão.

Yuri-o começou a entrar em pânico! Apesar da pouca idade, ele tinha certeza de que já teve muito mais experiências sexuais do que Yuri, além de ser muito mais popular, bonito e desejável, é claro. Também já passou muitos momentos íntimos como esse de agora, com Victor e com um certo jogador de hóquei (que a Mila-san o perdoe), mas o ponto era: ele sempre se limitou a sexo oral; nunca foi penetrado.

— Ahhhh! - Não conseguiu se conter quando o segundo dedo entrou. Tentou fechar as pernas, mas Victor tinha muita força. – Yuri, par… - teve os lábios novamente presos por Victor, impedindo que ele dissesse a Yuri para parar. Pensou em mordê-lo de novo, mas teve medo da punição ser ainda pior.

Sim, agora se pensasse bem, aquilo era a punição que Victor lhe deu. O homem sabia que ele era virgem, que nunca aceitava ser tomado daquela forma tão profunda. Então, óbvio que era vingança.

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido, quando faltou o ar em seus pulmões!

Uma dor dilacerante o impedia de respirar. Sentiu-se sendo cortado por dentro. Parecia uma navalha gigante; tudo queimava. Inúmeras lágrimas começaram a correr dos seus lindos olhos verdes.

Victor se separou de seus lábios beijou sua orelha, sussurrando bem baixinho nela.

— Viu só o que acontece quando você é mau? - Victor removeu algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. – Mas eu não sou tão cruel assim, e você sabe o quanto eu te amo, então… - Victor deu outro beijo ali. – Agora sim, eu vou te dar o que você tanto queria.

— Yuri! - Victor chamou sério pelo moreno, que permanecia com a cabeça pendida para trás, em puro êxtase.

Yuri ficou encarrando o loiro, completamente torpe de tanto prazer, por estar dentro dele.

— Yuri!

Victor o chamou novamente e, assim que o moreno foi de encontro ao técnico, Victor segurou seus cabelos o guiando até o rosto vermelho do loiro.

— Aqui, você deve beijar as pessoas quando faz amor com elas.

Mesmo com muita dor, Yuri-o permitiu-se sorrir. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos, e desta vez, não foi decepcionado, ao sentir a língua de Yuri enroscar-se deliciosamente na sua, ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno rebolava estocando em seu interior.

A cena era simplesmente tentadora. Victor segurava Yuri-o em seu colo, enquanto Yuri forçava as pernas do garoto para os lados, afim de abri-las mais ainda, metendo-se entre elas. Agora os beijos eram alternados entre Yuri e Yuri-o, e Victor e Yuri. Victor até tentou beijar o loiro algumas vezes, mas o garoto parecia muito magoado, dando essa atenção especial somente ao moreno. Victor então, passou a massagear a parte de trás da cabeça do garoto, para excitá-lo um pouco mais durante a penetração.

A massagem estimulante de Victor, as potentes estocadas de Yuri, seu corpo sensível, e sua mente pervertida por natureza, formaram uma mistura explosiva de prazer fazendo com que assim, o jovem russo chegasse ao seu ápice pela segunda vez. Yuri e Victor ajudaram, estimulando o membro do garoto com uma sincronia incrível.

— Já acabou? Não aguento mais, vou morrer assim. - Yuri-o tentou se levantar quando Yuri segurou suas coxas e Victor o retirou de cima de seu colo, fazendo o garoto deitar com a cabeça suspensa aos pés da cama.

— Que falta de educação, Y-u-r-i-o! - Victor desceu da cama se posicionando acima do rosto do loiro, roçando seu falo nos lábios dele. – Você é nosso anfitrião aqui! Sirva direito seus convidados… - Victor colocou seu membro todo dentro da boca de Yuri-o que quase engasgou por não ter a cabeça apoiada. – … até ficarem satisfeitos!

— Yuri, eu nem gozei ainda. - o moreno disse de forma manhosa se deitando sobre o corpo do loiro que tremeu de excitação mais uma vez.

As estocadas de Yuri continuaram, com o dobro, triplo, quadruplo da força, enquanto Victor mantinha um ritmo mais calmo, porém, não menos provocativo, vendo Yuri-o o olhar, cheio de desejo.

— Não vai me morder agora. Sabe que eu vou puni-lo se você o fizer, né? - Victor alisou a curva do queixo do garoto, que suspirou com a boca cheia.

Katsuki também aproveitou para provocar um pouco, beijando os mamilos do loiro que tremeu, engolindo um pouco mais de Victor.

— Y-u-r-i!!Y-u-r-i! Oh Yuri…

— Yuri!! Ah, Yuri… ah… — Victor dizia uma avalanche de palavras em russo, que Yuri não soube decifrar, mas, tinha certeza de que deveriam ser muito obscenas (desvantagem de não saber pelo menos o básico de outras línguas).

Os dois homens gozaram praticamente juntos, chamando pelo nome do loiro, que não chegou a ejacular novamente, mas, sentiu algo muito próximo a outro orgasmo, ao ser completamente preenchido. Yuri-o não teve outra alternativa a não ser engolir até a última gota servida pelo russo, que lhe sorriu sacana.

Victor foi o primeiro a sair dali. O russo foi direto para o banheiro se lavar.

Yuri e o loiro ficaram na cama evitando os olhares um do outro.

— Yuri-o, por favor pegue meus óculos que estão ai ao lado na mesinha. - o moreno pediu cheio de vergonha.

— Ah, de jeito nenhum! Para que você precisa de óculos agora? - Yuri-o também estava muito envergonhado, mas já apresentava sinais de irritação com Yuri.

— Porque eu não estou vendo nada direito.

— Ah, que irônico! - o loiro riu em deboche. – Porque na hora de enfiar o dedo no meu rabo, você não pareceu precisar de óculos. - Yuri-o achou cômico a forma como Yuri tapou a boca, vermelho de vergonha, pelas palavras sujas que ele disse. – Deixa que eu vejo por você,… estou coberto de sêmen, todo descabelado, cheio de chupões e mordidas e meu pau tá começando a ficar duro de novo. Continuo?

— Não por favor, não precisa; já entendi.

— Yuri. - depois de um minuto de silêncio, Yuri-o voltou a quebrar o silêncio ali. – Você quer treinar amanhã comigo; só nós dois?

— Ah, mas porque só nós dois?

Yuri-o se levantou o olhando de uma forma irritada.

— Porque três é demais!

Yuri ficou vermelho quando entendeu a que tipo de treinamento o garoto se referia.

— Claro, mas eu vou com vocês, porque o Yuri-o tem razão - Victor apareceu atrás de Yuri-o pulando na cama abraçando-os. – … TRÊS, É DEMAIS!!! -

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice é um anime que está fazendo a cabeça das gurias, e nós meros mortais estamos aqui pedindo essa maravilha emprestada para deleitar nosos leitores. Espero realmente que tenham gostado do meu trabalho... bai!!


End file.
